


Паук

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: В другой жизни люди, может, и назвали бы Нагато спасителем, а Конан — ангелом. Но в этой реальности он был пауком, а Конан вообще не должна была существовать.





	Паук

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136805) by [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk). 

> AU: рокировка сил Конан и Нагато.

— Это Паук! — взволнованно подпрыгивая, прокричал ребенок.

Нагато скосил глаза на немытого мальчишку, который с восхищением пялился на него. Изможденная мать схватила ребенка за руку и строго на него шикнула.

— Прошу, не обращайте внимания, он не имел в виду ничего плохого.

— Все нормально, — из-за того, что он редко говорил, его голос походил на карканье.

Ниже талии от его тела отходили четыре тонких бумажных конечности, и каждая оканчивалась острым шипом. Паук. Вероятно, так он и выглядел. Эти искусственные конечности возвышали его над обычными людьми, но сейчас паучьи лапы согнулись, опустив его ближе к женщине. Взглянув на мальчика, он добавил:

— Все в порядке.

— Спасибо, — она благодарно улыбнулась ему, резко пригнув голову сына в извинительном поклоне. Затем она быстро увела его, шлейф страха тянулся за ней — слова Нагато ее не убедили. Другие жители, оказавшиеся рядом, отводили глаза. Возможно, разница между страхом и благоговением была слишком мала.

После того как мать с ребенком скрылись из виду, он поднялся. Длинные конечности медленно несли его сквозь толпу. При ходьбе он качался из стороны в сторону, будто корабль на суше, и каждая из его бумажных ног глубоко вонзалась в землю. Толпа расступалась пред ним, как воды моря. Отсюда, сверху, он наблюдал за птицей, летящей к своему гнезду с червяком в клюве. Ливень затих, но облака все еще были тяжелы и готовы разродиться новым дождем.

Пейн, должно быть, вернулся с миссии.

Нагато направился к штабу, к его центральному залу, который стал для него чем-то вроде дома.

«Дом — там, где оно», — когда-то сказал Джирайя, ткнув Нагато в грудь. Улыбки Яхико и Конан пронеслись теперь в его памяти — и нет, он ошибался. Это здание было всего лишь пристанищем. Дом умер давным-давно.

Нагато добрался до штаба и снова опустился к земле, его длинные и тонкие ноги утолщались, а листы бумаги перетасовывались, делая их короче. Пальцы его ног дотронулись до земли, но Нагато не мог этого ощутить: он не чувствовал ничего ниже того места, где его обхватывала бумажная амуниция.

Он зашел в тускло освещенное помещение и моргнул, позволяя глазам приспособиться к полутьме.

Из угла послышался смешок.

— Теперь ты больше похож на тарантула.

Нагато прищурился, все еще привыкая к освещению. Зецу, наполовину скрытый в тенях, опирался на колонну. Из-за его белой части он не мог полностью слиться с темнотой. Выпрямившись, он фыркнул:

— В любом случае — мерзость.

Если бы не смена голоса, было бы трудно отгадать, какая часть Зецу произнесла каждую из фраз. Даже теперь, спустя месяцы после их знакомства, Нагато нервничал при виде этого наполовину черного, наполовину белого существа — моральной двойственности во плоти.

— Твоя миссия завершена? — проскрипел Нагато, игнорируя оскорбление.

— С кем ты, по-твоему, разговариваешь? — Зецу раздраженно сдвинул брови, обе его части в кои-то веки объединились. Он скрестил руки. — Конечно, завершена!

Нагато покрутил в голове мысль о том, чтобы его убить — и черт с ним, с Мадарой. Пусть Зецу был полезен, но он раздражал почти так же, как Тоби.

— Я сообщу Пейну.

— Поспеши к своей хозяйке, щеночек, — презрительно выплюнул Зецу. Губы его черной половины изогнулись в усмешке, а его белая часть приветливо помахала Нагато. Было что-то пугающее в том, как две половины лица Зецу принимали разные выражения, как две половины его тела совершали не связанные между собой движения — невозможный трюк для обычного человека.

Нагато беспокоило, что Мадара продолжал приводить к ним всех этих чокнутых чужаков. Каждый из них был хуже предыдущего, и хотя Нагато знал, что Конан способна держать их под контролем, ему все равно не нравилось происходящее. Во всем этом было что-то неправильное.

Его бумажные конечности постукивали по каменному полу, когда он направлялся в комнату Пейна, и эта бессмысленная морзянка отражалась эхом от стен.

Но даже в ней было больше смысла, чем в том, что они делали.

***

«Мы сильнее всего вместе, — радостно заявил Яхико, его улыбка была яркой, как солнце. — Прямо как твои бумажки, Нагато: поодиночке они слабы, но вместе — неразрушимы».

И когда солнце наконец село, когда они не смогли выжить все вместе, Нагато без сил опустился на свою постель и сложил рядом с собой стопку бумажных листов. Он клал их один на другой по очереди и склеивал своей чакрой. Горе, гнев, радость — он отдавал все бумаге до тех пор, пока его душа не опустела.

«Паук», — говорили люди о его бумажных ногах, о его чувствах, которые он с таким трудом пытался спрятать. Может, в этом имени и была частица истины: сейчас он плел замысловатую паутину, чтобы изменить мир. Но он не знал, какая роль отведена ему: преследователя или пойманного в сети.

***

— С возвращением.

Конан устало ему улыбнулась, сидя на постели. Она выглядела бледнее обычного, под ее глазами залегли темные круги. Ее рука дрожала, когда она помахала ему. Единственным ярким пятном в облике Конан был голубой цветок в волосах. Большой черный плащ Акацки поглотил ее полностью, и из-за этого она казалась очень маленькой.

«Хрупкая», — вертелось у него на языке. Он сел рядом с ней на постели и взял ее руку в свои ладони. Кожа Конан была холодной, и он снова задался вопросом, какую цену она платила за свои силы. Какую дань ее способности брали с ее тела. Сквозь кожу на руках Конан он отчетливо видел ее вены. Возможно, путь, по которому они оба свернули, был так же очевиден.

— Ты в порядке?

У другой стороны постели в кресле застыл Пейн — кукла, ждущая новых команд. Яхико никогда в жизни не был так неподвижен, и вкупе с пустым выражением лица трупа несложно было мысленно звать его Пейном. Или кем угодно — но не Яхико. Только с ним обращались так бережно; на полу в другом конце комнаты еще три тела лежали на земле, готовые в любой момент броситься в бой.

— Все хорошо, — неубедительно ответила Конан, ее голос звучал сильнее, чем она выглядела. Она закрыла свои глаза, расчерченные концентрическими кругами, — проклятый риннеган, их спасение и их трагедия. Легко сжав пальцы Нагато, она вновь открыла глаза. Взгляд ее перемещался от одного тела к другому. Каждое из них плавно поднималось в ответ и замирало в ожидании. Конан управлялась с ними все лучше.

— Это отбирает больше сил, чем я ожидала.

Ее рука задрожала в его ладонях — легкие круги на неподвижной водной глади. Заполучив столько тел, она едва могла встать с постели без его помощи: большинство ее сил уходило на то, чтобы управлять ими. Это был план, на который согласились они оба, но цена, которую платил Нагато, была гораздо меньше. Прижав лоб к их соединенным рукам, он прошептал:

— Прости.

Конан посмотрела на него долгим взглядом. Он вспомнил другое время, другое место, то, как она хмурилась, свирепо глядя на их общих врагов. Яхико истекал кровью, ноги Нагато были раздавлены — и он не был уверен, кто из них двоих закричал, когда это произошло. Он знал только, что сразу после этого все вокруг охватило черное пламя — обычно жизнерадостная девушка превратилась в пылающий гневом источник адского огня.

Сейчас ее взгляд был другим, но Нагато не стал продолжать. Вместо этого он достал из кармана два листа бумаги и сложил из них бабочку. Повинуясь маленькому импульсу чакры она раскрыла крылья, полетела к цветку Конан и легко на него приземлилась.

— Я нашел кандидата для следующего Пути.

— Еще одного. — Конан окинула комнату мрачным взглядом. Ее пальцы дернулись, сдвигая всех четырех кукол разом, и после она уронила руку с утомленным вздохом. — И тогда мы будем готовы.

— О. — Нагато смотрел, как бабочка медленно машет крыльями, каждый взмах был созвучен его дыханию. — Уже?

— Я еле могу двигаться, — с кривой усмешкой ответила Конан и позволила телам снова упасть. Она выставила палец и пересадила на него бабочку. Охваченная благоговением, Конан смотрела на ее сияние. Легкие розовые крылья трепетали, когда бабочка цеплялась за ее кожу. Взгляд Конан потеплел.

— Она прекрасна.

— Я видел такую по дороге сюда. — Он принялся складывать из бумаги цветы —он видел похожие в саду, мимо которого проходил. Все лепестки были разными: кроваво-оранжевые, неоново-желтые, нежно-сиреневые — цвета, которых Конан, сидя в этой комнате, больше никогда не увидит вживую. Последней он создал маленькую птичку — хрупкое существо: головка ее была размером с ноготь большого пальца. Когда его чакра вдохнула в нее жизнь, она вскинула голову и облетела комнату.

— Подумал, тебе понравится.

— Восхитительно. — Конан собрала цветы в охапку, ее болезненно худые пальцы сжали лепестки. Птичка чирикнула, паря в воздухе, и приземлилась на голову Пейна. Когда-то Конан называла волосы Яхико птичьим гнездом, и сейчас это вызвало у нее тень улыбки.

— Ты улучшаешь свое мастерство.

Нагато указал на свои бумажные конечности, его единственный способ передвижения.

— Приходится.

— Это правда. — Она немного ссутулилась, положив голову ему на плечо. Ее тело было — разбитое стекло, сплошные острые края, и он не знал, сколько у них времени, прежде чем от нее останутся одни кожа да кости. С минуту они сидели, наблюдая за летающей по комнате птичкой. Когда Конан заговорила снова, он едва услышал ее голос, ставший низким и серьезным:

— Мадара сказал что-нибудь еще?

— «Первая фаза почти завершена», — ответил он, опустив подбородок на ее макушку. Ее волосы, как и вся она, казались тонкими, словно бумага. Нагато нахмурился. — Я не понимаю, зачем он иногда ведет себя как Тоби.

— И я.

Повисла длинная пауза. Он ждал, что Конан скажет дальше. Все в ней теперь было взвешенным и медленным. Она много времени проводила в размышлениях: часто ей больше нечем было заняться.

— Я не доверяю ему. Он что-то замышляет.

С этим невозможно было не согласиться. Нагато не знал, что из сказанного Мадарой было правдой. Если этот человек вообще был Мадарой.

— Скорее всего. Но мы можем использовать его.

Конан отстранилась от Нагато, ее взгляд впился в его лицо, но ее голос звучал мягко и предупреждающе:

— Будь осторожен, чтобы не использовали тебя.

— Буду. — Он сжал ее руку, ее кости казались хрупкими, как у птицы. — По крайней мере, я не дам в обиду тебя.

Конан нахмурилась.

— Не беспокойся обо мне. — Куклы тут же пришли в боевую готовность, и тело Яхико — нет, Пейна — встало около нее. — Я могу защитить себя.

Если быть честным, он всегда это знал. Глаза Конан могли изменить мир, могли спасти его — конечно, они могли защитить ее саму. Порыв оберегать ее был маленькой слабостью, пережитком прошлого, когда они были моложе, и Конан отказывалась использовать свои силы, испуганная своей новообретенной мощью.

(«Хотела бы я, чтобы у меня были твои способности, — созналась она как-то под покровом ночи. Они прижимались друг к другу, прячась от дождя. — Я так хотела бы это контролировать, быть нормальной, обладать твоими силами».)

Он встал и указал на тело Пейна.

— Собрание скоро начнется.

— Будь осторожен, — повторила Конан, ее слова прозвучали из уст Пейна. Нагато выбивало из колеи, как тихо тот двигался в посмертии, как пусты были его глаза, как равнодушно было выражение его лица. В этом теле не осталось ничего от Яхико — ни его веселья, ни его ярости. Это был пустой сосуд, годный лишь для того, чтобы воплощать их планы.

Пейн направился к двери и открыл ее для Нагато. Прежде чем они вышли, Конан сказала:

— Может быть, тебе стоит больше улыбаться.

Нагато остановился как вкопанный и в растерянности обернулся к ней:

— Что?

— Я о «пауке», — пояснила Конан, и тончайшая тень улыбки промелькнула на ее лице. Он не представлял, как она об этом узнала. — Люди будут реже тебя так называть, если ты начнешь чаще улыбаться.

Конан тоже редко улыбалась, но он не стал на это указывать. Как и говорить, что слова посторонних его волновали очень давно — когда они были совсем юными, и он отращивал волосы, чтобы скрывать за ними лицо. Юный Нагато беспокоился о том, что другие подумают о нем.

Взрослый Нагато не задумывался об этом. Взрослый Нагато знал, что существует множество гораздо более важных вещей. И все же, потакая ей, он кивнул:

— Я подумаю об этом.

Он не улыбался уже очень давно. Он не был уверен, что помнит, как это делается.

***

Тоби ждал в коридоре. Единственный из Акацки, кто осмеливался забраться так далеко. Единственный, кому это было позволено. Он радостно замахал, и Нагато убедился, что тот был в образе Тоби, а не Мадары.

— Время встречи? Тоби почти забыл! — прощебетал Тоби, создание сумасбродное и безнадежно глупое. Эти качества делали его еще опаснее, если это вообще было возможно, и Нагато обошел его по дуге, поравнявшись с ним.

Страхи Конан не были беспочвенны, он знал это. Они вдвоем могли не справиться с этим монстром, не суметь подчинить его и уничтожить. Но другого выхода у них не было. Нагато однажды уже подвел Яхико, и он не мог оступиться снова. Если это единственный путь к миру, он пойдет по нему.

— Не опаздывай, — ответил Пейн, проскользнув мимо Тоби.

— Конечно! — голос Тоби внезапно изменился, зазвучал ниже и внушительнее. — А мы с тобой скоро встретимся, чтобы обговорить наш следующий шаг.

Нагато подавил дрожь. Воистину, он вел дела с монстром.

***

Нагато был уже взрослым. Странно было думать об этом, понимать, что с каждым прожитым днем он неизбежно становился старше, чем мог стать Яхико. Скоро ему должно было исполниться столько же, сколько было его родителям, когда они погибли. Он начинал открывать для себя новую, не исследованную почти никем территорию.

Только Джирайя смог достичь этого возраста, но и его уже не было в живых.

Нагато снова пересек город на своих длинных и тонких ногах. Конан ненадолго приостановила дождь, и над крышами раскинулась радуга. Конан никогда не сможет увидеть это своими глазами, а бумага Нагато не способна воспроизвести ничего столь же прекрасного.

У его ног, запрокинув голову и глазея на него, стояла девочка.

— Паук, — прошептала она.

«Улыбайся», — сказала Конан. Он опустился на землю рядом с девочкой, пока отец не успел ее отдернуть. Пальцы Нагато уже складывали бумажный цветок.

— Это тебе.

Девочка уставилась на цветок, а затем быстро схватила его. Ее пухлые пальцы смяли лепестки.

— Мне?

— Да. — Нагато не улыбался. Он слишком давно разучился это делать.

Но девочка улыбнулась, и ее улыбка была ясной, как небо над ними. Может, на этот раз он сумеет защитить эту улыбку. Может, на этот раз можно будет повзрослеть, не потеряв чего-то важного.

Это была слабая надежда. Но это было все, что у него осталось.


End file.
